


rain slipping between their lips

by MetaAllu



Category: DCU, Young Justice
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For lazarus, who prompted "first kiss fluff".</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain slipping between their lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus/gifts).



When it rains — thunder and lightening and rain pounding down on the roof — Tim remembers their first kiss. He remembers being soaked down to the bone with Kon's arms wrapped around him, lifting him so he had to crane his head down to find the lips that smiled against his own. He remembers the way Kon's laugh rumbled through his chest, and he remembers laughing back.

There'd been rain slipping between their lips, water dripping from Tim's hair and landing on Kon's nose. The adrenaline of victory pumped through their veins and Tim's heartbeat picked up with every kiss. He can feel the rain on his skin.

"What the heck are you looking at?" Kon asks, coming in the room with hot chocolate in his hands. He settles on the bed behind him and Tim resists the urge to snap about bringing beverages onto the bed. _The sheets will wash out_ , he reminds himself.

"Sure is raining hard out," Tim says instead. Kon wraps an arm around him and hands him his hot chocolate, then kisses his ear and smiles.

"Sure is."


End file.
